In-Bound Pinkie
by MadFordpetal8
Summary: Pinkie Pie can't stop shouting and bouncing! Can Spike and the rest of the Mane 6 figure out why?


**This was inspired by the Writers Anonymous "All Dialogue/All Narrative" writing challenge! Dialogue is very hard for me, so I wrote an all-narrative story to enter into the challenge, and I decided to challenge myself by writing an all-dialogue story, too. All-dialogue looks really wonky, but if done well, it can be a good story. I'm not sure how good of a story mine is, but I tried. It's also atrociously short. And appears to have no plot. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, I am a newbie to the My Little Pony fandom, so I apologize if the characters weren't represented well. Hopefully I'll be able to watch the entire _Friendship Is Magic_ series someday and I'll do better with that.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle said, "Good morning, Spike! Hey, thanks for scheduling a day off for me. Being the Princess of Friendship is harder than it looks. I'm already glad that you and my other friends talked me into this."

Spike said, "My pleasure! We don't want you wearing yourself out."

Twilight said, "It's hard for me to give myself breaks; I just don't want to let anypony down. That's just the way I've always been. ...so, what do you guys have planned for today?"

Spike said, "Oh, it's a surprise! Pinkie Pie and Rarity have been working on-"

"TWILIGHTHIHAPPYDAYOFF!"

Twilight said, "ERK."

Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie, let go o' Twilight! She can't breathe with you huggin' her like that!"

Pinkie said, "OH, SORRY, TWILIGHT! I'M JUST SO EXCITED I CAN'T SIT STILL!"

Twilight said, "Oof."

Applejack said, "An' stop bouncin', and please quiet down!"

Fluttershy said, "Here, Twilight, let me help you up."

Twilight said, " _Thanks..._ "

Spike said, "Wow...uh, you guys are here early."

Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, we decided to-"

"WE DECIDED WE WANTED TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH TWILIGHT ON HER DAY OFF AS WE CAN AND I THINK TODAY IS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

Applejack said, "Pinkie, stop screamin'!"

"SORRY!"

"An' stop knockin' things over!"

"SORRY!"

Rarity said, "She's been like this since shortly after we stopped at Moonbucks. I have no idea why-"

Pinkie said, "YEAH, WE WENT TO MOONBUCKS AND THEY HAD FLOWERS EVERYWHERE AND RARITY GOT ME - SQUIRREL!"

Applejack said, "Yeah, Fluttershy brought a squirrel friend, an' you're scarin' 'em both!"

Fluttershy said, " _We'll be over here...under this table...if you need us..._ "

Twilight said, "You guys went to a coffee shop?"

Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie, stop bouncin' off th' walls!"

"SORRY!"

Rarity said, "Well, I thought it'd be nice for us to do some last minute planning in style, lovie. So I took Pinkie to Moonbucks and bought us each some coffee and treats."

Rainbow said, "Why on Earth would you buy Pinkie Pie caffeine?! She has too much energy already!"

Twilight said, "Well, if it was only, like, a small coffee and a muffin..."

Pinkie said, "I HAD 5 ESPRESSO SHOTS IN MY EXTRA-LARGE CAPPUCCINO AND 4 CUPCAKES AND 3 CAKEBALLS!"

Rarity said, "Oh, my..."

Fluttershy said, " _Oh my goodness_..."

Rainbow said, "Rarity, what in the world were you thinking, buying her all that?!"

Rarity said, "I didn't know she had gotten that much! I had to go touch up the powder on my nose, so I gave her my wallet and told her to pay if I didn't get back before she had finished ordering. I had told her to get whatever she wanted...and I guess she took me at my word."

Pinkie said, "RARITY IS THE BESTEST FRIEND _EVER_! C'MON, GUYS! LET'S GO GET TWILIGHT'S DAY-OFF SPA PARTY STARTED! I'LL DECORATE!"

Rarity said, "Oh, Pinkie, darling, you just ruined the surprise!"

Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie, what in the hayloft is wrong with you? Why would you get that much...an' she's bouncin' out o' the room, okay."

Rarity said, "I'm so sorry, guys. I guess Twilight's day off is ruined."

Twilight said, "Not at all! I just now need to go look for a spell that counteracts the effects of caffeine! To the library!"

Spike said, "Well, doing research _is_ one of the things she thinks is fun."

Fluttershy said, "So don't worry, Rarity, the day isn't ruined. Even though mistakes were made, it can still turn out alright."

Rainbow said, "Yeah, today can still be awesome! Let's decorate and get ready while Twilight does something she thinks is fun! We just need to make sure she doesn't stress herself out or do any 'Princess of Friendship' work. Now come on! Like Pinkie said, let's get this party started!"


End file.
